There have been many hair styling agents whose main purpose was to bring out the luster in hair, and most of these provided this luster by means of an oil component. Consequently, such hair styling agents are frequently emulsified compositions to which an oil component has been added, but while a base such as this does have an excellent effect on hair luster immediately after its use, over time the oil component can stick to and rub off on the fingers and other things, so the luster has a tendency to disappear.
In an effort to solve this problem, the present applicant has applied for a patent for a oil-in-water type of hair composition, in which a nonionic surfactant with a Krafft point of at least 40° C., such as a sucrose fatty acid ester, is used as a surfactant, and an oil phase component consisting of a micro-oil phase (emulsified particles) is slowly released. This emulsified composition for hair does afford excellent setting strength immediately after use, but also tends to make the hair feel stiff to the touch.
Prior publications related to the present invention are as follows.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent 2,711,541) discusses an oil-in-polyhydric alcohol type of emulsified composition produced by adding an oil component to a gelled composition produced by mixing a sucrose fatty acid ester, a polyhydric alcohol, and water.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent 2,849,339) discusses an emulsified cosmetic comprising an alkyl glycoside and a sucrose fatty acid ester contained in a cosmetic that contains an oil-based substance and water.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-171739) discusses a hair composition containing a special hair-treatment polymer and a sucrose fatty acid ester.